Some work vehicles may be configured for towing another work vehicle. A towing vehicle may removably connect (i.e., hitch) to a towed vehicle via a hitch mount assembly. As such, the towing vehicle may propel and direct the towed vehicle through a work site. An implement supported on the towed vehicle may also be used during the towing operation. Additionally, in some embodiments, the towing vehicle may be configured to supply mechanical, electrical, hydraulic, or other power to the towed vehicle for operating the implement.
Generally, one of the vehicles may include a drawbar with a first pin hole, and the other vehicle may include a drawbar receiver with a second pin hole. To hitch the vehicles, the drawbar may be inserted into the drawbar receiver, and a pin may be inserted through both the first and second pin holes. To unhitch the vehicles, the pin may be removed from the first and second pin holes, and the drawbar may be removed from the drawbar receiver.